Doctor Who?
by kandyblood
Summary: Spin-off of Landshark, one-shot, can't really be read independently. (you can try though) What if the doctor that diagnosed Ella after she collapsed was actually Erin, her childhood friend? And what happens when Erin acts as though she doesn't know Ella? Rated T for language! Dedicated to Guest for their great review of Landshark. :)


**This is for Guest, who left the most amazing comment on Landshark and caused much fangirling and inspiration! Thank you if you're reading this! I don't own Homestuck, but Ella is mine and Erin is whostuck123's. (also, whostuck points out that you may have meant the DOCTOR doctor, as in time-lord-regeneration-sonic-screwdriver doctor, but this is what i came up with so...shrug. sorry if it's not exactly what you meant...)**

The nurse led Ella into the examining room and informed her that the doctor would be there shortly. Ella fidgeted on the table, afraid that the doctor would find something horribly wrong with her and that she'd have to go to the _hospital_ and then she might die and…

Her racing thoughts were cut short by the sound of footsteps approaching her room. She fixed her gaze anxiously on the door, her heart beating out of her chest. The footsteps stopped and the doctor entered the room backwards, pushing it open with her shoulder.

Ella gasped when she turned around.

Her childhood friend was the same as ever but for her trademark Doctor Who trench coat, which was switched for a lab coat. Her 3D glasses hid her pale, ice blue eyes, which she had always been ashamed of because they looked washed out and ancient. Ella was probably the only one that had ever seen them. She recalled the first and only time that she had seen them; she was saddened at how old they looked, as though her friend knew much more than a girl of ten years ever should. Her friend froze.

Ella was the first to speak. "…Erin?"

Erin's jaw, which had gone slack, quickly snapped back up. Her mouth was a thin, hard line.

"How do you know my name."

"Erin, we were best friends for years!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said in a stone cold voice. "May have some brain injuries," Erin muttered to herself as she scribbled on her clipboard.

Ella's heart sank like a stone. "But…"

"No buts. Tell me what happened, and then you may leave."

Ella just stared at her, heartbroken.

After a long pause Erin snapped her fingers. "Please, I have other patients to examine."

A surge of anger turned the edges of Ella's vision red. "Fine. I'll just leave you alone with your precious science."

A muscle in Erin's cheek twitched. When she finally spoke, her voice sounded tight. "I still need to diagnose you."

"I was cleaning up after the hurricane, got dizzy, and sat down to rest. Then my head started hurting like mad and I blacked out. Happy?" Ella growled angrily, her fingers gripping the table so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Yes." Erin jotted down a few things on her clipboard and then tore something off and gave it to Ella.

"There. Keep that. Once we reach a conclusion about the diagnostic we will contact you."

Ella's look of anger softened into sadness. She took the paper from Erin with shaking hands and put it in her pocket without even looking at it. "Goodbye, Erin. I'm sorry," she said quietly as she walked past her old friend and into the waiting room. Her friends stood up, all of them clambering to hear the verdict. Ella silenced them with a raised hand and began trudging through the door. John, Dave, Rose, and Jade followed immediately. The silence as they got back into the taxi was deafening.

An hour later the five of them checked into a hotel. John and Dave would sleep in one room and the girls would sleep in the other. As Ella sat at the window and looked out at the gathering dusk, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jade's concerned green eyes peered down at her.

"I'm fine, Jade. Really. Just worried about the diagnostic."

"What is it?"

"That's the trouble. They don't know yet." Ella turned her head back to the window, a sigh escaping her lips. Jade hugged her reassuringly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Everything will work out eventually."

Ella glanced back up. "Thanks, Jade."

Her friend smiled. "No problem. I'll leave you alone now, okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

After Jade left, Ella felt a hollowness growing inside her. Erin had definitely recognized her…so why was she so...cold? She just couldn't figure it out. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out distractedly, still thinking about Erin. When she looked at the familiar name on the screen she nearly dropped her phone.

-greatExpectations [GE] has begun pestering sarcasticBookworm [SB]-

GE: what the hell are you doing in hawaii

GE: and why the fuck did you come to my office

GE: of **all** places

GE: you have ten minutes to explain yourself before I cease pestering you and never speak to you again

GE: and you have a lot of explaining to do

GE: tick tock

Ella stared at her screen for almost an entire minute, a grin spreading across her face. Her thumbs started flying across the keyboard of her phone.

She was getting her friend back if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
